simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bart Simpson
Bartholomew "Bart" Jo-Jo Simpson (ur. 1 kwietnia 1980), znany również jako Bartman lub El Barto – syn Homera i Marge Simpsonów, a także brat Lisy i Maggie. W serialu głosu użycza mu amerykańska aktorka, Nancy Cartwright. Biografia thumb|left|Bart w szkole po lekcjach|200px Bart jest samozwańczym buntownikiem, który przez liczne wybryki zmuszony jest przesiadywać w szkole po lekcjach i pisać na tablicy po 100 razy: "Nie będę...". Dekoncentruje się przy wykonywaniu wielu czynności, przykładem może być rozwiązywanie równań algebraicznych. Od urodzenia miał skłonność do niemiłego zaskakiwania ludzi, w trakcie prześwietlenia ciężarnej Marge wypiął się na dr. Hibberta, a niecałe dziesięć minut po narodzinach podpalił krawat Homera"I Married Marge". thumb|left|Hobby Barta|200px Do zainteresowań Barta możemy zaliczyć oglądanie show Klauna Krusty'ego oraz kreskówki The Itchy & Scratchy Show, czytanie komiksów (zwłaszcza z Radioaktywnym), granie w gry wideo, płatanie psikusów oraz jazdę na deskorolce. Alternatywne formy spędzania czasu to wykonywanie sztuki ulicznej pod pseudonimem "El Barto" oraz częste odwiedzanie sklepów Kwik-E-Martu i The Android's Dungeon. Najlepszym przyjacielem Barta jest Milhouse Van Houten. Bart posiada ukryte zdolności lingwistyczne. W trakcie pobytu we Francji w niesprzyjających okolicznościach uczy się mówić niemal perfekcyjnie po francusku"The Crepes of Wrath". W bardzo krótkim czasie opanowuje podstawy języka hiszpańskiego, japońskiego, kantońskiego oraz łacinę. Chłopiec jest również utalentowanym perkusistą"Jazzy and the Pussycats". Zachowanie Bart i Milhouse po spłataniu psikusa|thumb|left|200px Bart znany jest z zakłócania porządku w Szkole Podstawowej w Springfield. Niektóre z jego misternie złożonych psikusów mają nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Pomimo złego zachowania jego działania i słowa wcale nie świadczą o zaniżonej sprawności intelektualnej, wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy Bart zostaje dyżurnym w szkole, jego oceny się poprawiają, co pokazuje, że złe wyniki w nauce są skutkiem słabej koncentracji"Separate Vocations". Problemy z kontrolą uwagi są w znacznym stopniu spowodowane ADHD"Brother's Little Helper". W niektórych odcinkach Bart ma kłopot ze zrozumieniem prostych pojęć, np. słów ironia i równik. Przez dorosłych Bart uważany jest za osobę, która nie wykorzystuje w pełni swoich możliwości. Bardzo często pokrywa się to z rzeczywistością, gdyż chłopiec posługuje się swoimi zdolnościami jedynie w sytuacjach niezwiązanych z nauką. Świadczyć o tym może odcinek, w którym uczy się na pamięć fragmentów Talmudu, aby pogodzić Klauna Krusty'ego z ojcem"Like Father, Like Clown". Wygląd thumb|right|180px|Bart z rudymi włosami Bart posiada żółte (blond), najeżone włosy, które naturalnie są rude. Najczęściej nosi czerwoną koszulkę, niebieskie szorty oraz adidasy. We wcześniejszych odcinkach zamiast czerwonego ma błękitny t-shirt. Czasami zakłada swoją szczęśliwą czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem, którą nosi wraz z deskorolką lub procą. Na specjalne okazje ubiera się w ciemnoniebieski garnitur z szortami tego samego koloru oraz czarny krawat. Nosząc tego typu strój, najczęściej ma uczesane włosy z przedziałkiem po środku. Kulisy śmiechu Kreacja Mimo że Bart był uznawany za głównego bohatera na początku serialu, a później grał drugie skrzypce zaraz po Homerze, jego osobowość w przeciwieństwie do reszty Simpsonów ulega niewielu zmianom. W niektórych odcinkach można jednak dostrzec pewne nieścisłości w jego charakterze: z jednej strony cieszy się popularnością w szkole"Summer of 4 Ft. 2""Lisa Goes Gaga", zaś z drugiej ma tylko jednego kolegę, Milhouse'a, który w podstawówce uchodzi za osobę przegraną, i niejednokrotnie staje się ofiarą prześladowania ze strony szkolnych łobuzów. Niekonsekwentnie przedstawia się także intelekt Barta, który czasem opisywany jest jako osoba o niewielkich zdolnościach intelektualnych, skażona genem Simpsonów"Lisa the Simpson", natomiast w innych odcinkach wyróżnia się sprytem"Duffless" i dużą inteligencją, niewykorzystaną w pełni przez lenistwo lub trudności z koncentracją"Brother's Little Helper". Żarty Barta stają się nieco bardziej brutalne, jednak są skierowane przede wszystkim przeciwko Homerowi oraz dyrektorowi szkoły, rzadko dotyczą Marge czy osób, na których chłopcu szczególnie zależy. W momencie, gdy uczyni coś złego, zawsze usiłuje naprawić wyrządzone krzywdy. W potyczkach z ojcem sympatia widza częściej leży po jego stronie. Ze względu na niskie oceny i trudny charakter jego problemy z nauką oraz obawy o przyszłość często są ignorowane, a nawet stają się obiektem żartów ze strony młodszej siostry oraz rodziców. Ciekawostki * Ani on, ani Lisa i Maggie nie byli planowanymi dziećmi. Wiadomo też, że Marge była w ciąży z Bartem zanim poślubiła Homera. * Bart urodził się w prima aprilis. * Jego imię jest anagramem od słowa brat, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza bachor. * Istnieje creepypasta, w której mowa jest o tym, że w pierwszym sezonie serialu Bart miał wypaść z samolotu i umrzeć. Później jednak okazało się, że odcinek, w którym Bart miał zginąć, jest zwykłą zlepką innych epizodów, np. krótkometrażowego odcinka "The Funeral" i pełnometrażowego "Bart the General". * Pierwotnie Bart miał nazywać się Matt, czyli tak samo, jak rysownik oraz twórca Simpsonów i Futuramy - Matt Groening. * Grupa krwi Barta to O-, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Blood Feud". * Zanim się urodził, do brzucha ciężarnej Marge wleciała kropelka wina. To jeden z powodów, dla których Simpsonowie mają problem z wychowaniem Barta"Double, Double, Boy in Trouble". * Ulubione serie filmów Barta to prawdopodobnie Szczęki i Gwiezdne wojny"Bart the General". * W pewnym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że razem z Lisą mają rude włosy, tylko promienie słoneczne farbują je na blond"No Loan Again, Naturally". * W "Treehouse of Horror VII" okazuje się, że ma brata bliźniaka o imieniu Hugo (jest to odcinek spoza kanonu serialu). * W założeniach serialu Bart był głównym bohaterem, wkrótce jednak wyparł go Homer. * Jest jedynym członkiem Simpsonów, który nie posiada imienia z rodziny Matta Groeninga. Jego rodzice mieli na imię Homer i Marge, a siostry - Lisa i Maggie. On sam uznał siebie za bachora (brat), a więc za Barta. * Bart ma uczulenie na kalafior. * Według TV Guide Lisa i Bart zajmują 11. miejsce w rankingu 50 najlepszych postaci animowanych. Galeria Mały Bart.PNG|Mały Bart Bart w Odc Krótko.jpg|Bart w odcinkach krótkometrażowych Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Nancy Cartwright Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield Kategoria:Uczniowie Szkoły Podstawowej w Springfield bg:Барт Симпсън da:Bart Simpson en:Bart Simpson es:Bart Simpson de:Bart Simpson fi:Bart Simpson fr:Bart Simpson it:Bart Simpson ja:バート・シンプソン lt:Bartas Simpsonas no:Bart Simpson ru:Барт Симпсон pt-br:Bart Simpson uk:Барт Сімпсон sv:Bart Simpson zh:巴特·辛普森 cs:Bart